metal_and_rockfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia del Rock
El rock es un término amplio que agrupa a una variedad de géneros de música popular. Su forma originaria, conocida como rock and roll, surgió mayormente de la combinación de dos géneros anteriores como eran el rhythm and blues y el country. La música rock también se nutrió fuertemente del blues y el folk, e incorporó influencias del jazz, la música clásica y otras fuentes. El rock se ha centrado en la guitarra eléctrica, normalmente como parte de un grupo de rock con cantante, bajo, batería y, algunas veces, instrumentos de teclado como el órgano y el piano. Típicamente, el rock es una música centrada en las canciones, habitualmente con compás de 4/4 y usando una estructura verso-estribillo, pero el género se ha vuelto extremadamente diverso y las características musicales comunes son difíciles de definir. Como la música pop, las letras se centran a menudo en el amor romántico, pero también tratan un rango amplio de otros temas con un enfoque frecuente en lo social y lo político. El rock pone más énfasis en la composición, la actuación en vivo y la autenticidad que la música pop. A finales de la década de 1950, referida como la "era dorada" o el periodo del "rock clásico", surgieron distintos subgéneros distintivos del rock, híbridos como el blues rock, folk rock, country rock y el jazz rock fusión, muchos de los cuales contribuyeron al desarrollo del rock psicodélico, influenciado por la escena psicodélica contra-cultural. Los nuevos géneros que emergieron de esta escena incluyen el rock progresivo, que extendió los elementos artísticos; el glam rock, que resaltó el espectáculo en vivo y el estilo visual; y el subgénero mayor, diverso y longevo que es el heavy metal, que se centraba en el volumen, el poder y la velocidad. En la segunda mitad de los años 1970, el punk intensificó y reaccionó contra algunas de estas tendencias para producir una música cruda y energética. El punk fue una influencia en la década de 1980 en el desarrollo subsecuente de otros subgéneros, entre ellos el new wave, el post-punk y el movimiento del rock alternativo. Desde la década de 1990, el rock alternativo comenzó a dominar el género y saltó a la fama en las formas de grunge, Britpop e indie rock. Desde entonces han aparecido otros subgéneros de fusión como el pop punk, rap rock y nu metal, así como intentos conscientes de recordar la historia del rock, incluyendo la restauración de principios del nuevo milenio del garage rock, el post-punk y el synth pop. La música rock también abarcó y sirvió de vehículo para los movimientos culturales y sociales, llevando a la creación de subculturas importantes incluyendo los mods y los rockersen el Reino Unido, y la contracultura hippie que se propagó en San Francisco (Estados Unidos) en la década de 1960. De forma similar, la cultura punk de la década de 1970 originó las subculturas visualmente distintivas Emo y Gótico. Heredera de la tradición folclórica de la canción de protesta, la música rock ha sido asociada con el activismo político así como los cambios en las actitudes sociales sobre el racismo, el sexo y el uso de drogas, y es usualmente vista como una expresión de la rebelión juvenil contra el consumismo y conformismo. Cronología y evolución La música rock tiene sus raíces en el rock & roll de los años 1950. En su forma más pura, el rock and roll tiene tres acordes, un fuerte e insistente ritmo de acompañamiento y una melodía pegadiza. El rock and roll primigenio se inspiraba en una variedad de fuentes, fundamentalmente el blues, el R&B, y el country, pero también el gospel, el pop tradicional, el jazz y el folk. Todas estas influencias se combinaron en una estructura simple basada en la canción de blues que era rápida, bailable y pegadiza.2 A mediados de los años 1960, la música rock se combinó con la música folk para crear el folk rock, con el blues para crear el blues rock y con el jazz, para crear el jazz-rock fusión, y sin una marca de tiempo para crear el rock psicodélico. En los años 1970, el rock incorporó influencias del soul, el funk, y la música latina. También en los años 1970, el rock desarrolló varios subgéneros, como el soft rock, el hard rock, el rock progresivo, el heavy metal y el punk. Los subgéneros del rock de los años 1980 incluyen el new wave, el new romantic, el glam rock, el synth pop, el hardcore punk, rock alternativo, el thrash metal, y el speed metal. Los subgéneros del rock de los años 1990 incluyen el grunge, el britpop, el indie rock. Elvis Presley considerado "el rey del rock and roll" Chuck Berry, uno de los iconos más influyentes y respetados del rock de los últimos tiempos * En 1954 Elvis Presley grabó la canción "That's Alright Mama" que, según la revista Rolling Stone, es la primera canción de rock and roll de la historia, sin embargo otros investigadores del tema aseguran que la primera canción fue "Fat Man", de Fats Domino y luego "Rocket 88" (1951), de Jackie Brenston e Ike Turner (ex esposo de Tina Turner) aunque "The Fat Man" sonaría más parecida a un rhythm blues y "Rocket 88" a un boogie boogie. En un comienzo Elvis no llegó a un gran público debido a que no era un artista consagrado y su difusión se limitaba al circuito sureño. Recién en 1956 con el pase de la Sun Records local de Memphis a la RCA, comenzó el fenómeno de Elvis y con ello el fenómeno del rock and roll. Los movimientos pélvicos, bailes, atractivo físico y versátil voz contribuyeron a la popularidad de Presley, quien fue llamado "el rey del rock and roll" o "el rey". Además Elvis fue el primer cantante blanco que interpretó y fusionó el country y el blus (netamente afroamericano hasta ese entonces) en un estilo que sería llamado "rockabilly". * Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley y Little Richard; el rock eminentemente "negro". * Bill Haley, Gene Vincent, Vince Taylor, Eddie Cochran, Jerry Lee Lewis y Roy Orbison Popularizan muchos éxitos, acercando el rock and roll a la población blanca. * Popularización del rock a gran escala. * "El día que murió la música". Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens y The Big Bopper murieron en un accidente de avión. Años más tarde, Don McLean trataría este tema en su canción "American Pie". * A lo largo de los años 50, se cultiva el surf rock y el rock instrumental, que continuaría a lo largo de los primeros 60 con grupos como The Shadows. * El gran salto a la fusión del rithm & blues y el rock vino desde Detroit con la fundación del sello Tamla/Motown, por el productor y compositor Berry Gordy, quien hizo el milagro de la colaboración entre artistas y el trabajo de producción en serie al estilo de la gran industria automovilística de esa ciudad. Los músicos de sesión se intercambiaban un niño bailarín y de voz blanca de soprano-tenor que llevó a la cima del éxito a sus hermanos. En los setenta ya sería solista con su nombre, Michael Jackson. * Phil Spector revoluciona la forma de grabar música con su Wall Of Sound y se convertiría en el modelo a seguir para los productores musicales de los años 60. Nace el soul gracias a la mezcla de gospel y rhythm and blues impulsada por Ray Charles y Sam Cooke, estilo que en su evolución fue exitosamente promovida por los sellos Stax y Motown. * El rock and roll llega al [Reino Unido con músicos como Billy Fury y Marty Wilde. Se populariza el skiffle de Lonnie Donegan y grupos como The Quarrymen (que más tarde se convertirán en The Beatles). * Surgen íconos como The Everly Brothers Años 1960 The Beatles The Rolling Stones ** Surgen The Beatles y la denominada "Invasión británica": The Rolling Stones, The Kinks, Small Faces, The Who, The Yardbirds, The Animals. Nace el movimiento mod, liderado por varios de estos grupos. ** En Estados Unidos se inicia el denominado "surf rock", género del que The Beach Boys son los principales exponentes, con melodías pegajosas y letras que hacen referencia al estilo de vida playero y despreocupado de la juventud de clase media americana. ** Bob Dylan utiliza la guitarra eléctrica en canciones con base folk, creando el folk rock. Le seguirían The Byrds, Simon and Garfunkelo Crosby, Stills and Nash. ** El rock psicodélico nace en California con Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane, The Doors, The Turtles, Love y Iron Butterfly o el pop rock influenciado por el hippismo de The Mamas and The Papas y Association. En el Reino Unido es asimilado por los grupos de la "Invasión Británica", encabezados por The Beatles y su Revolver, su Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band y su Magical Mystery Tour, entre otros. The Rolling Stones con Their Satanic Majesties Request. Surgen también otras bandas innovadoras como Pink Floyd, Traffic, Jethro Tull y Soft Machine, que más tarde darían lugar al rock progresivo. Se populariza el uso del sintetizador Moog, el mellotron y el sitar. ** Muchos de estos grupos tienen una fuerte tendencia al blues rock, de la que serían grandes exponentes como Janis Joplin y su banda Big Brother & The Holding Company,5 además de formaciones como Canned Heat. ** Jimi Hendrix, Keith Richards y Eric Clapton con Cream revolucionan la forma de tocar la guitarra eléctrica. ** Frank Zappa y la banda Mothers Of Invention fueron una temprana muestra del rock progresivo y sinfónico más inclasificable e iconoclasta, con influencias de Edgar Varèse y Stravinsky, la comedia, el rock y las referencias contraculturales. ** A mediados de la década, Creedence Clearwater Revival y Buffalo Springfield, grupo del que saldría Neil Young, se encargan de mantener el lado más clásico y purista del rock and roll en una década convulsa y experimental, facturando un rock de impronta añeja y melodías trabajadas, no exento de mensajes reivindicativos. ** En 1967 se publica el primer disco de Leonard Cohen, que consolida en una dilatada carrera la figura de cantautor y crooner del rock, influyendo en muchos artistas que más tarde desarrollarían este concepto. ** En 1969 el primero en solitario de Neil Young, que aúna lirismo acústico con distorsión y crudeza, aderezada con espíritu psicodélico. Esta fórmula inspiraría a varias generaciones de músicos, y muy en concreto a la generación grunge. También en 1969 publica Led Zeppelin sus dos primeros álbumes. ** The Velvet Underground; el lado más oscuro, lírico, y artístico del rock;8 inspirados por "The Factory" de Andy Warhol dejan una huella indeleble en el rock, influyendo en el punk, el rock gótico, y en toda la escena posterior alternativa. Su líder, Lou Reed, evolucionaría posteriormente en su carrera solista, a caballo entre la poesía y el rock, tocando glam rock en los 70 con discos como Transformer o Berlín. ** King Crimson en 1969 lanza su primer disco, In the Court of the Crimson King, considerado el primer álbum de rock progresivo. A principios de los 60 aparecen en España los primeros grupos de rock: en Madrid Los Relámpagos, Los Continentales, Los Pekenikesy en Barcelona Los Sirex, Los Mustang y Los King's Boys. Se crea una especie de rivalidad, que lleva a celebrar unos encuentros en el entonces conocido Palacio de los Deportes de la calle Lérida en Barcelona. Años 1970 El mítico club CBGB, en Nueva York, un desaparecido icono del punk y la new waveque vio las primeras actuaciones de Ramones, Talking Heads y Blondie. Judas Priest, banda de heavy metal que introdujo la vestimenta típica de los heavys. Bon Scott (derecha) con Angus Young (izquierda), tocando en vivo con AC/DC en el Ulster Hall en agosto de 1979. Queen, una de los conjuntos más exitosos de todos los tiempos, en un concierto en 1977. ** Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Queen, Blue Cheer; empiezan a combinar elementos de otros géneros musicales y sientan las raíces de lo que sería el heavy metal, que alcanzó su máxima popularidad en la década de los ochenta. ** Mexi Core aparece como los primeros gestos del Rock Fronterizo de la mano de Richard Valentino. ** Con los discos Black Sabbath y Paranoid de Black Sabbath y Led Zeppelin de Led Zeppelin se da por sentada la creación del heavy metal. ** Gracias a la gira de The Rolling Stones American Tour 1972 se populariza la frase "Sexo, drogas y rock and roll". ** Paul Rodgers salta a la fama con Free, principalmente a través del tema "All right now", a finales de los años 1960 y principios de los 70, para luego formar Bad Company. Faces, con Rod Stewart a la cabeza, son otro exponente de ese rock de crudeza clásica, a caballo entre el blues rock y el hard rock. ** La banda Queen salta a la fama con una mezcla de hard rock, rock progresivo, heavy metal, glam rock y ópera rock. Primeros años 70. Además se considera que el single Stone Cold Crazy fue la primera canción de Thrash metal. ** The Stooges, New York Dolls y MC5, y más tarde The Runaways, comienzo del proto-punk. ** En 1974 nace el punk rock con uno de los pioneros del género, Ramones. Esta música está caracterizada por ser más simple, con canciones de entre uno y dos minutos de duración y sin solos de guitarra complicados. Otra característica son las letras reivindicativas hacia los problemas políticos y sociales. Nace Kiss con su característico maquillaje esta vez apegados al Heavy metal y al rock and roll. ** Nace el funk, a partir de innovaciones rítmicas en el soul de gente como James Brown, The Meters en Nueva Orleans y con otros artistas como Sly & The Family Stone, Kool & The Gang y George Clinton aportando diferentes perspectivas al género. Todos ellos junto con Marvin Gaye, Isaac Hayes o Curtis Mayfield dieron lugar al movimiento blaxploitation y fueron fundamentales para el desarrollo de la música disco y el hip hop. ** Jethro Tull, Pink Floyd, Genesis etapa Peter Gabriel, Yes, Rush y King Crimson: el rock progresivo y el jazz rock. Pink Floyd publica The Dark Side of the Moon, que se convertiría en el disco más exitoso del género, postulándose asimismo como padres del space rock, que tendría en Hawkwind su continuidad. ** Emerge el glam rock con artistas como Elton John, T. Rex, Queen, David Bowie, Roxy Music, Alice Cooper, Slade y Sweet, a los que se sumaron Lou Reed y The Stooges. El glam actualizó, con provocación y maquillaje, la frescura del rock and roll de los años 50 frente al virtuosismo del rock progresivo, e influyó posteriormente en el punk y en todos los géneros que nacieron a partir de él a finales de la década. ** Ola de hard rock norteamericano. Mountain y Grand Funk Railroad crean un nuevo estilo y son pioneros del hard rock y el heavy metal norteamericano. Aerosmith salta a la fama, con una mezcla de hard rock con ritmos funkys. Paralelamente surgen grupos como Kiss, Cheap Trick y Ted Nugent. En Australia nace AC/DC y en Irlanda Thin Lizzy, mientras en Inglaterra emergen Motörhead, quienes impondrían una mayor velocidad en los riffs, adelantándose al crossover punk-metal y al thrash. ** Segunda etapa y desarrollo final del heavy metal. Rainbow, UFO, Judas Priest, Scorpions, Nazareth, Uriah Heep como algunas de las bandas dentro del movimiento. ** El power pop recupera las melodías de los grupos de la Invasión británica, combinándolas con guitarras enérgicas con artistas como Big Star, Todd Rundgren o The Raspberries. A finales de la década el género vive su éxito comercial gracias a grupos como The Knack. A partir de los 90 grupos de rock alternativo como Teenage Fanclub y The Posies revitalizarían el género. ** Kraut-rock, derivación alemana del rock sinfónico o progresivo, en la se comienza a usar el sintetizador, derivado del Moog, de una cierta manera que provocaría el nacimiento de la música electrónica. Can, Neu!, Kraftwerk. ** La gran explosión inglesa del punk, tras la aparición de The Ramones, Misfits, Patti Smith, Iggy Pop y The Dictators, seguidos por Dead Boys y The Heartbreakers en Estados Unidos y como reacción a los excesos, vuelta a lo básico; surgen en el Reino Unido Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned, Buzzcocks, The Slits. ** Desde Jamaica el reggae alcanza popularidad en todo el mundo gracias a Bob Marley y otros artistas como Peter Tosh y Jimmy Cliff. Otro ritmo jamaiquino, el dub, se populariza de la mano de Lee «Scratch» Perry. El reggae marcaría profundamente a muchos músicos de rock, como The Rolling Stones, y especialmente a la generación punk y new wave, entre ellos The Clash y The Police. A partir de esa fusión de punk y reggae evolucionaría el ska moderno o 2 Tone. ** El new wave, tributario del rock and roll de los años 60, tras el fin del punk. The Police, U2, Blondie, Talking Heads, The B-52's, Elvis Costello. ** Van Halen revoluciona a partir de su primer disco en 1978 la forma de tocar la guitarra eléctrica en el hard rock. ** Surgimiento del post-punk: Siouxsie & the Banshees, The Cure, Joy Division, Bauhaus, Public Image Ltd., Gang of Four, Parálisis Permanente. ** Uso del sintetizador en el synth pop a finales de la década: Kraftwerk, Gary Numan, Ultravox, Human League. ** Rock gótico en Europa, deathrock en Estados Unidos y dark wave en Alemania, Holanda y otros países de Europa influenciados por el post-punk, el Glam rock y el New wave. Bauhaus, The Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Siouxsie & the Banshees, Joy Division, The Damned, Clan Of Xymox, Dead Can Dance, Christian Death, Alien Sex Fiend, Specimen. ** Raíces del rock industrial: electrónica y rock comienzan a fusionarse. Throbbing Gristle, KMFDM, Einstürzende Neubauten. ** Tom Waits y más tarde Nick Cave, representarían la figura del crooner desde un punto de vista iconoclasta y underground, en una dilatada carrera que se extiende desde los años 70 hasta la actualidad, y cuyo mayor apogeo tiene lugar en los años 80. ** El soft rock es representado por grupos como America e Eagles. ** La NWOBHM surge en Inglaterra con bandas como Iron Maiden, Diamond Head, Saxon, Angel Witch, Tygers of Pan Tang y Def Leppard como estandarte. ** Tuvo también su mayor esplendor el rock sureño, género surgido a finales de la década de los 60, que mezclaba rock and roll, blues y country. Sus canciones tienen aires rurales, ya que la procedencia de las bandas era del sur de los Estados Unidos. Sus máximos exponentes fueron bandas como The Allman Brothers Band, Lynyrd Skynyrd, ZZ Top, y algunos temas de Creedence Clearwater Revival y posteriormente bandas como Outlaws y Black Oak Arkansas. Años 1980 Steve Lukather, guitarrista de Toto, representó una gran época del rock de los 80 colaborando con varios artistas de diferentes géneros. Vista nocturna de L.A. desde Hollywood Hills. La ciudad se convirtió en la meca del rock durante gran parte de la década. U2, una de las bandas más influyentes desde los años 80 hasta la actualidad * El rock neoprogresivo (a veces acortado a neo-prog) es un género musical derivado del rock progresivo que alcanzó su auge en la década de 1980. Se caracteriza por composiciones transmitidas mediante letras oscuras y una cuidada teatralidad en el escenario; Marillion es quizás la banda más importante del género, cuyos discos Misplaced Childhood y Clutching at Straws alcanzaron altos puestos en las listas de éxitos. Otras bandas como IQ, Pendragon, Pallas, Jadis o Arena también consiguieron buenas ventas en esta época. *** El pop rock de radiofórmula continúa mostrando la influencia de la new wave: Tears for Fears, Duran Duran, INXS, The Cars, Adam and the Ants, Billy Idol. *** Surge el rock melódico o soft rock, caracterizado por potentes solos de guitarra y melodías a cargo de los teclados; estilo encabezado por bandas como Journey, Toto, Foreigner y Boston. *** En el campo del rock más comercial y renombrado a nivel mundial, Michael Jackson, Madonna y Prince cosechan numerosos éxitos. *** El rock estadounidense revive gracias a Tom Petty y Bruce Springsteen, este último calificado como "el futuro del rock and roll" o "The Boss". Músicos como John Cougar Mellencamp o John Hiatt destacan en el estilo, mientras Joan Jett, procedente de The Runaways, y Pat Benatar triunfan con numerosos éxitos de rock FM; Dire Straits y Bryan Adams continuarían el concepto de rock radiable a lo largo de la década. *** El hard rock de los 80, también denominado glam metal o hair metal por las vestimentas y los peinados propios de esa década, alcanza su mayor auge con grupos como Bon Jovi, Cinderella, Europe, L.A. Guns, Guns N' Roses, Kiss, Vinnie Vincent Invasion, Mötley Crüe, Poison, Ratt, Tesla, Quiet Riot, Twisted Sister, Warrant, White Lion y Whitesnake entre los más exitosos. *** Rock cristiano: El rock cristiano es una forma de música rock tocada por bandas cuyos miembros son cristianos, y que a menudo centran en la letra en temas religiosos. La medida en que sus letras son explícitamente cristianas varía entre bandas como lo fue la primera banda de este naciente género Stryper. *** Las discográficas independientes creadas a partir del punk posibilitan el nacimiento del indie y el indie pop representado por bandas como The Smiths, Orange Juice o The Go-Betweens. En 1986 NME publicó un casete con el título C86 que daría origen al movimiento del mismo nombre. *** En 1980 lanza su primer álbum, llamado simplemente Boy, uno de los grupos más importantes de la historia, U2, quienes posteriormente influenciarán toda una generación de bandas. *** Primeros grupos de rock alternativo: The Cure, Siouxsie & the Banshees, R.E.M., U2, The Smiths, Primal Scream, Pixies, Sonic Youth, Jane's Addiction, Dinosaur Jr. y Red Hot Chili Peppers en el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, marcan las bases del género, en sus inicios en un plano underground, y para iniciados, y más tarde como fenómenos de masas. *** Nace el rap metal, estilo alternativo cuyos pioneros fueron Run–D.M.C. y Beastie Boys.11 *** El Thrash metal marcó el inicio de este género con Megadeth, Venom, Celtic Frost, Metallica, Slayer, Testament, Anthrax, Sepultura, Suicidal Tendencies, Pantera, Overkill. En Alemania, Kreator, Destruction, Sodom y Tankard. El heavy metal adquiere más velocidad y aparece speed metal que daría posteriormente el thrash metal mencionado y el power metal. La dureza e influencias del género aumenta debido a las distintas perspectivas de unos grupos y otros, creando el death metal con bandas como Death o Morbid Angel y el black metalcon bandas como Venom de nuevo, Hellhammer, Bathory o Mayhem. El death metal se fusionaría con el hardcore punk creando un género denominado grindcore, la banda más popular del género es Napalm Death. *** En 1987 Guns N' Roses redefine el hard rock utilizando elementos del heavy metal en el disco Appetite for Destruction. Esto implica un cambio en la temática y actitud preparando un cambio en la siguiente década apartándose así de la frivolidad y diversión del Glam metal. Otras dos bandas que marcaron una diferencia sustancial en el género fueron Dogs D'amour y The Cult, estos últimos en su etapa más roquera y menos siniestra; por su parte, tanto Skid Row como los escoceses Gun, facturando un hard rock ligeramente más modernizado, Sleaze rock, se mantendrían en la escena de los primeros 90, ya dominada por el grunge. *** Se comienza a apreciar la fuerte influencia en el rock de grupos de hip hop como N.W.A. Cypress Hill, Public Enemy. *** Surge en la ciudad de Mánchester la escena madchester, que mezcló el indie con ritmos bailables y le dio a la música un tinte psicodélico. Bandas como The Stone Roses, Happy Mondays, Inspiral Carpets y 808 State serían representantes del género. Este sonido influyó bastante a U2, lo cual es evidente en la grabación del álbum Achtung Baby. *** El shoegazing fue un género de música indie surgido a finales de los ochenta y principios de los años noventa en el Reino Unido. Está representado por grupos como Depeche Mode, My Bloody Valentine, Ride y Slowdive, entre otros. Años 1990 Metallica, banda clave en el heavy metal El éxito de Nirvana impulsó la oleada de rock alternativo de los años 90. Oasis, la banda más representativa del britpop *** Segunda oleada de black metal a lo largo de los años 90 junto a toda la polémica que la rodea, aparece también la Oasismania y una segunda invasión de bandas británicas. Fue durante este periodo cuando el desarrollo del black metal se hizo patente y más evidente, sin embargo el origen del género hay que situarlo mucho antes a principios y mediados de los 80s. Fueron los británicos Venom, quienes con su demo de 1979, prepararon el camino para la oleada de black metal que debía venir. Los fans se dividieron en opiniones respecto a este grupo quien con su segundo disco, del año 1982, titulado Black Metal, dieron el nombre al género. Otras bandas influyentes en establecer las bases del género, fueron, en cuanto a la estética, Kiss, y la danesa Mercyful Fate que en 1982 se estrenó con un EP con cuatro temas denominado Nuns Have No Fun. El black metal se fusionaría con lo sinfónico y orquestal con bandas como Emperor y más tarde Dimmu Borgir entre otros. *** El death metal se divide en varias ramas, apareciendo el un estilo más bruto, contundente y técnico en bandas como Cannibal Corpse, Immolation o Dying Fetus, uno más melódico con In Flames, At The Gates, Dark Tranquillity, con progresismos o rock progresivo con Edge Of Sanity, Cynic o Opeth e incluso mestizado con música jazz en bandas como Cynic de nuevo o Cephalic Carnage. También está el doom/death de Anathema, Paradise Lost o My Dying Bride, que cogerían elementos doom (subgénero o variante del heavy metal) creados por Black Sabbath y Candlemass, años más tarde se mestizaría con la subcultura gótica creando el género denominado gothic metal. *** Rock de fusión: El rock, el metal y el punk se fusionan con el rap y el funk e incorporan otros elementos como rock progresivo. Red Hot Chili Peppers, Fishbone, Living Colour, Faith No More, Incubus, Infectious Grooves, Primus y Rage Against the Machine. En Holanda se darían a conocer Urban Dance Squad. *** El rock alternativo y el grunge revolucionan el género a raíz del éxito del sencillo Smells Like Teen Spirit, del álbum Nevermind, de Nirvana. Seattle se convierte en el centro del rock; además de Nirvana surgen Pearl Jam, (renacidos de las cenizas de los seminales Mother Love Bone), Screaming Trees, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, Blind Melon y Alice In Chains, además de Hole, The Afghan Whigs, y Garbage, bandas que luego le abrirían el camino a otras de corte más comercial como Nickelback o Collective Soul. El grunge también influye en la escena hard rock, y las hair bands prácticamente desaparecen con la nueva tendencia, observando un cambio en las temáticas, que huye de la frivolidad y la diversión. En el rock alternativo triunfan Weezer, The Smashing Pumpkins o Jane's Addiction gracias al festival Lollapalooza. *** A ello se le viene a sumar el auge del rock industrial y el metal industrial, con bandas como Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Ministry y Rammstein. *** El metal de los 90 comienza a impregnarse del espíritu del rock alternativo; Sepultura innovan con los álbumes Chaos A.D. y Roots, al igual que Metallica adaptan sus presupuestos a la nueva década, mientras que Pantera desbanca a Michael Jackson del número uno de la lista estadounidense con un disco de metal extremo llamado Far Beyond Driven. *** Surge el stoner rock o rock desértico, fusión del rock psicodélico de los 70 con el rock alternativo de los 90, con la música de Black Sabbath; caracterizado por densos riffs de guitarras oscuras y ritmos lentos, utilizando las afinaciones más graves de los instrumentos, contrastado por Melvins y otras bandas americanas provenientes de California como Kyuss (considerados fundadores del estilo), Fu Manchú o Nebula pero sin llegar a alcanzar el éxito comercial de las bandas de Seattle y del movimiento grunge; el estilo tuvo su continuidad con bandas como Queens of the Stone Age durante la siguiente década. *** Grupos de hard rock y heavy metal con tendencia a incorporar elementos del rock psicodélico y el punk, así como de la cultura de "Serie B", comienzan a popularizarse y triunfar en Estados Unidos: Monster Magnet, White Zombie, Y Danzig, banda del antiguo líder de The Misfits. *** The Black Crowes contrastan como rara avis en la nueva escena por su propuesta fuertemente retro, influenciada por Faces o The Rolling Stones. A lo largo de los años 90 desarrollarían más su estilo hacia el concepto de jam-band, entrocando así con un incipiente revival 70's, secundado por la personal propuesta de Blind Melon, quienes desde 1992 conjugan el rock alternativo y ciertos aspectos del grunge con una estética y sonido retro, y seguido en menor medida, Spin Doctors y una nueva hornada de grupos influenciados por Grateful Dead que despuntarían en la segunda mitad de la década, entre ellos, Phish y Blues Traveller. *** Esta tendencia retro hacia sonidos de los 70, la confirmarían grupos como Counting Crows o 4 Non Blondes, que saltarían a la fama con sus dos respectivos hits, "Mr. Jones" y "What's up", temas que sonarían de forma insistente durante el resto de la década en las radiofórmulas, convirtiéndose ambos en temas de referencia de la década. *** El britpop nace en el Reino Unido a mediados de los años 90, como reacción a la creciente popularidad del grunge que invadía las radios locales, de la mano de grupos como Oasis, Blur, Radiohead, Pulp, Suede, The Verve y Placebo. El britpop toma influencia de los géneros madchester, indie, shoegazing, new wave y el rock de los 70 y 60. *** Oasis lanza (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, su segundo disco, que vendió más de 22 millones de discos en todo el mundo. La banda se volvió muy popular y llegó a realizar dos megaconciertos en Knebworth Park para 125.000 personas cada noche, lo que fue un récord en su país. *** Prodigy, The Chemical Brothers, Fatboy Slim, Apollo 440 y otros artistas de big beat combinan rock con distintos géneros de música electrónica, alcanzando una notable popularidad entre las audiencias rock. *** Surge el pop punk con grupos como The Offspring, Green Day, Blink-182, Rancid y NOFX (procedentes de la escena hardcore punk melódica) principalmente, que se encargan de llevar el punk a un plano menos contracultural y rupturista que el punk original, y musicalmente más limpio y melódico. También el género forma gran parte de la segunda oleada punk. *** Bandas como Redd Kross, Urge Overkill o Jellyfish, reivindican de nuevo la música e imagen de los años 70, esta vez desde una óptica y sonido cercanos en ocasiones a Cheap Trick o los primeros Kiss, y a melodías Beatlelianas arropadas por enérgicas secciones rítmicas tomadas del punk y el hard rock. *** Los años 1990 es también la década en que triunfan solistas, en ocasiones cercanos a la figura del crooner o del cantautor, pero con propuestas marcadamente personales, arriesgadas e iconoclastas, que en muchas ocasiones toman un rumbo fuera del género, como Jeff Buckley, PJ Harvey, Björk o Tori Amos. Un artísticamente renacido Johnny Cash produce sus últimos discos para American Recordings. *** Radiohead publica OK Computer, álbum que según la prensa musical se convierte en su obra cumbre y uno de los más importantes de la década,16 influyendo en grupos posteriores como Travis, Delirious?, Keane, Muse y Coldplay. *** De la mezcla de grunge, funk y hip hop surge, a mediados de década, el nu metal, estilo muy popular hasta mediados de la siguiente década. Bandas como Korn y Deftonesserían los precursores del estilo, que alcanzaría su máxima popularidad con la aparición de bandas como Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park *** Segunda etapa del gothic metal y tercera etapa del gothic rock, encabezado principalmente por la banda alemana Unheilig desde 1999. Se suprimen las voces guturales del death en el metal gótico: Nightwish, Moonspell, Within Temptation y Anabantha fusionan metal gótico con ópera. Comienzan bandas que muestran influencias del metal gótico fusionado con otros géneros como metal alternativo o Doom metal: Epica, Within Temptation, Therion. The 69 Eyes, HIM, Xandria, L'Âme Immortelle, Entwine (1996 - 1998). *** Segunda mitad de la década: nueva ola de rock, llamado en ocasiones action-rock, fusionando hard rock con punk, como reacción a la intelectualidad del grunge y el alternativo, vuelta al rock más básico. El movimiento proviene de Escandinavia principalmente; Turbonegro, Backyard Babies, The Hellacopters, Hardcore Superstar o Gluecifer; sin olvidar la respuesta americana, con Buckcherry o Nashville Pussy. Ello trae consigo un cierto revival del glam rock, y grupos como L.A. Guns o Poison vuelven a girar o editar discos. *** Últimos años 90, y primera mitad de la nueva década, se populariza el country alternativo o americana, así se llama al nuevo rock estadounidense; country y música de raíces americana fusionado con rock alternativo; Drive-By Truckers, Steve Earle, Lucinda Williams, Son Volt, Wilco o Cracker. Vuelta a las raíces, pero con otro punto de vista más actual, partiendo del legado de Gram Parsons, y cuyas raíces se sitúan generalmente en el grupo Uncle Tupelo. *** En España, hacen auge grupos como Extremoduro y Platero y Tú y nacen muchos otros como Dikers, Marea y La Fuga prevaleciendo el rock urbano sobre el pop rock clásico, este auge se ve influido por la separación de Héroes del Silencio. *** Desaparecen los últimos grupos que definieron el rock durante los años 70. Pink Floyd, líder en el rock psicodélico y progresivo, se termina separando. Años 2000 en adelante El nu metal tuvo su apogeo a principios de la década. Linkin Park fue el grupo más exitoso con más de 60 millones de discos vendidos. **** Aunque el Rap Metal tuvo su éxito durante la década de los 90, con bandas como Rage Against The Machine, su verdadero éxito, fue al comienzo del milenio con bandas como Linkin Park que lanzó su primer álbum Hybrid Theory, además se convirtió en el álbum debut más vendido de la década. Limp Bizkit que lanzó Chocolate Starfish and the Hotdog Flavored Water, Papa Roach, Deftones, Korn, y Slipknot con su álbum homónimo. **** Auge del metalcore y deathcore, con bandas como As I Lay Dying, Killswitch Engage y Shadows Fall como principales exponentes. **** Tras las fusiones entre géneros que se dieron en la década de 1990, el rock vuelve a su concepto más básico en el 2000 como garage rock o garage rock revival, con influencias y enfoque alternativos, con grupos como The Strokes, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, The White Stripes, The Black Keys, The Libertines, The Vines, The Hives, Kings of Leon, BRMC, entre otros. **** La Nueva ola del post-grunge; con grupos como Audioslave, 12 Stones, Three Days Grace, Seether, Taproot o Ytterbium. **** Sigue la oleada del pop punk entre 2000 y 2005 con bandas como The Offspring, Green Day, Blink-182, Sum 41, NOFX, entre otros. **** En el deathcore destacan Job for a Cowboy, Despised Icon y As Blood Runs Black. **** En el plano del rock alternativo destacan Muse, Placebo, The Smashing Pumpkins, Radiohead, Linkin Park, Keane, Coldplay, Foo Fighters, Green Day, Evanescence e Incubus. **** En 2001 aparece el segundo álbum de System of a Down banda de nu metal titulado Toxicity el cual tuvo mucho éxito en la industria musical. **** En el año 2005 la banda californiana Green Day da su más grande concierto en Milton Keynes siendo este el concierto más grande en la historia del punk rock. **** Queens of the Stone Age continúan durante la nueva época el legado stoner rock de Kyuss, añadiéndole otros matices, instrumentación y estructuras a algo que definen como Robot Rock. **** En el Reino Unido, The Libertines reinventa el britpop, dándole un tinte menos comercial que el de bandas como Oasis o Blur. Con letras más autodestructivas, pero sin variar demasiado la fórmula de las bandas anteriores, logran ser una banda de culto, a la vez que abren el camino a bandas como Franz Ferdinand, Boy Kill Boy, Bloc Party, Arctic Monkeys, Kasabian, Maxïmo Park, y Kaiser Chiefs. Otras bandas de post punk revival, como Mando Diao (Suecia), actualizan el legado del post-punk y del britpop. **** Las principales bandas de hard rock y heavy metal vuelven a su sonido clásico de los años 80, luego de largas etapas de experimentación con sonidos típicos de los años 90. **** Surgen bandas de indie rock, post punk revival, otras ramas de la nueva ola (post-punk), (new wave) como The Strokes, The Killers y The Bravery (entre las que ha habido rivalidades), Franz Ferdinand, Vampire Weekend y Arctic Monkeys (indie), Arcade Fire e Interpol (1998 – presente) de post punk revival, banda cuyo estilo oscuro ha sido comparado con el de Joy Division, Interpol es una de las pioneras y más influyentes bandas del post punk revival. **** En Estados Unidos grupos como LCD Soundsystem, !!! o The Rapture adaptarían la parte más bailable del género dando lugar al dance punk y al dance rock con bandas como Panic! at the Disco. **** En 2007 El solo de la canción Blackbird de la banda Alter Bridge fue nombrado el mejor solo de todos los tiempos por la revista Guitar Magazine. **** En 2007 el álbum debut de Klaxons, Myths of the Near Future, lanzado el 29 de enero del 2007 da paso al nuevo género llamado new rave, en los cuales también hay grupos como Datarock, Hot Chip y Cansei de Ser Sexy. El estilo denota la influencia del rock de la década de 2000 con parte de la cultura rave (electrónica) de los 90, la etiqueta de new rave se le aplica frecuentemente y tal vez erróneamente a grupos con influencias electrónicas. **** Muse se consagra en Europa con su mezcla de rock alternativo con música clásica y toques progresivos, con giras alrededor de todo el mundo presentando sus discos Absolution (2003) y Black Holes and Revelations (2006), dando dos shows agotados en el nuevo estadio de Wembley en Londres presentando este último. **** La tradicional figura del cantautor iconoclasta en el rock tiene su continuidad con el éxito de Antony and the Johnsons y su disco I am a bird now, mientras Rufus Wainwrightsorprende en sucesivas entregas con su estilo personal que recuerda en su tonalidad vocal a Jeff Buckley, practicando ambos músicos diversas fusiones estilísticas que enlazan con el trabajo a caballo entre rock y lírica de artistas como Lou Reed, mientras Mark Lanegan continúa con su sonido profundo e introspectivo tras la disolución de Screamin' Trees. **** The Darkness, The Answer y Airbourne vuelven a poner en el primer plano de actualidad la esencia del hard rock con una gran atención a la puesta en escena, guitarras energéticas y cuidadas, diversión como leit-motiv principal, e incluso voces en falsete. Por su parte, Velvet Revolver suman al género la influencia del post-grunge y el grunge, debido a que su ex-vocalista era procedente de la banda de grunge Stone Temple Pilots. **** Wolfmother y Jet cosechan éxitos de audiencia con su hard rock de impronta retro. **** Tanto la banda Scissor Sisters como el solista Mika fusionan el pop rock con el funk y la música disco de corte retro, cosechando un notable éxito. **** El rock progresivo y el rock experimental consiguen un relativo auge gracias a grupos como Porcupine Tree y The Mars Volta, este último es el más notable por sus influencias de punk rock, jazz fusión, funk, dándole toques psicodélicos del rock de los 60 y 70 como los de Jimi Hendrix y Carlos Santana. El metal progresivo crece en popularidad gracias a bandas como Ayreon, Dream Theater, Mastodon, Opeth, Pain of Salvation, Riverside, Symphony X y Tool. **** Avenged Sevenfold, DevilDriver, Disturbed, Lamb of God, Machine Head y Trivium son algunas de las bandas que forman parte del movimiento conocido como NWOAHM(nueva ola de heavy metal estadounidense). **** Las bandas de rock más populares del siglo xx regresan, aunque la mayoría como solistas o en pequeñas reuniones. El evento Live 8 permitió el último regreso de bandas como Pink Floyd. Led Zeppelin se reúne en un concierto luego de casi 25 años de su separación, mientras que Queen se une con Paul Rodgers para formar Queen+Paul Rodgers. Roger Waters, bajista de Pink Floyd, realiza un el Dark Side of the Moon World Tour y posteriormente regresa para conmemorar los 30 años de The Wall con The Wall Live. Bandas como Oasis y R.E.M. se separan, y otras como The Police se reúnen. John Fogerty realiza un tour con las canciones de Creedence Clearwater Revival. **** Algunas de las bandas de la vieja escuela continuaron publicando álbumes de estudio y realizando giras mundiales como AC/DC con Black Ice; Aerosmith con Just Push Play, Honkin' on Bobo y Music from Another Dimension!; Iron Maiden con Dance of Death, A Matter of Life and Death y The Final Frontier; o Def Leppard con X y Songs from the Sparkle Lounge, entre otros. Impacto social Los distintos géneros del rock fueron adoptados y esenciales para la identidad de diversas subculturas. En las décadas de 1950 y 1960, respectivamente, los jóvenes británicos adoptaron las subculturas Teddy boys y Rocker, ambas centradas en el rock and roll de Estados Unidos. La contracultura de la década de 1960 estaba muy relacionada con el rock psicodélico. La subcultura punk de mediados de la década de 1970 comenzó en los Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña casi simultáneamente y tomó una imagen distintiva creada por la diseñadora Vivienne Westwood que se popularizó en todo el mundo. Desde la escena punk, las subculturas Emo y Gótica crecieron presentando sus estilos visuales propios. Cuando una cultura internacional del rock se ha desarrollado, consiguió destronar al cine como la mayor influencia en la moda. Los seguidores de la música rock usualmente desconfiaron del mundo de la moda, al que usualmente han visto como una exageración de la importancia de la imagen a costa del contenido. La moda del rock ha sido considerada una combinación de culturas y periodos distintos, así como una expresión de visiones divergentes sobre la sexualidad y el género, y la música rock en general ha sido vista y criticada por facilitar una mayor libertad sexual. El rock también ha sido asociado con varias formas de uso de drogas, incluyendo los estimulantes consumidos por algunos mods en los inicios y mediados de la década de 1960, por el LSD relacionado con el rock psicodélico al final de los años 1960 e inicios de 1970; y ocasionalmente la marihuana, cocaína y heroína, todas elogiadas en las canciones. El rock ha recibido crédito por cambiar las actitudes raciales al abrir la cultura afroamericana a una audiencia más amplia; pero también ha sido acusado de apropiarse y explotar esa cultura. Mientras que el rock ha absorbido muchas influencias e introdujo al público occidental a tradiciones musicales distintas, su popularidad a nivel mundial ha sido interpretada como una forma de imperialismo cultural. El rock tomó la tradición folclórica de la música protesta, haciendo declaraciones políticas sobre temas como la guerra, la religión, la pobreza, los derechos humanos, la justicia y el medio ambiente. El activismo político alcanzó su punto máximo con el sencillo "Do They Know It's Christmas?" ("¿Saben ellos que es Navidad?", de 1984) y el concierto Live Aid para Etiopía en 1985, que mientras concientizaron con éxito sobre la pobreza y el altruismo, también han sido criticados (junto con otros eventos similares), por dar una plataforma para mejorar el prestigio propio y proporcionar mayores ganancias para los intérpretes involucrados. La música es una de las expresiones artísticas más importantes que ha creado el hombre, y donde ha sabido representar todos los sentimientos y emociones que lo han caracterizado a lo largo de la historia. A través de ésta, se han representado distintas etapas en la evolución del hombre y distintas formas que ha tenido para pensar y razonar sobre la vida. Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, y tantos otros músicos han podido dar testimonio, y reflejar distintas épocas en la historia, que a la vez, han mostrado diferentes ideologías sobre el mundo. El rock surgió como un movimiento contracultural de los jóvenes y para los jóvenes, con el cual mostraran su propia identidad y sus propias ideas a una sociedad que sólo los veía como unos simples proyectos de adultos, sin voz, ni opinión. Fue así como surgieron imágenes y personas que representaban fielmente a los jóvenes, y que les mostró a la sociedad un nuevo grupo que antes no lo conocían: los jóvenes. Elvis Presley, The Beatles, The Doors, Janis Joplin, Sex Pistols, Pink Floyd, U2 y Nirvana, fueron y son algunos de los pioneros más representativos de una juventud que se diversificó en distintas ideas y modas en la segunda mitad del siglo. A su vez, ese producto modifica a la sociedad misma, porque la agrupa de diferentes maneras, genera grupos de pertenencia, produce alienación, implanta valores, ideales, los difunde, genera modelos e ídolos, inserta nuevos actores sociales, se generan nuevas creencias, todo con la consecuente re significación de la música, formándose un ciclo de constante re significante. En la mayoría de países latinoamericanos se ha fortalecido el movimiento de música Rock, un género controversial para unos y considerado peligroso para otros. Las letras de muchas de las canciones pueden contener textos violentos, sexualmente sugestivos o de elementos preocupantes (drogas, suicidio, muerte, satanismo). En Estados Unidos se estudió la capacidad de los adolescentes para repetir la letra de las canciones, concluyendo que solamente un 30% de los adolescentes conoció la letra de su canción favorita o un 40% si eran fans de música heavy. Su compresión varía en función de la edad. Se sabe que los jóvenes construyen su identidad con el vestuario, el peinado, el lenguaje, así como también con la apropiación de ciertos objetos emblemáticos, en este caso, los bienes musicales, mediante los cuales, se convierten en sujetos culturales, de acuerdo con la manera que tienen de entender el mundo, y de vivirlo, de identificarse y diferenciarse. Los jóvenes se constituyen en grupo. Los amigos son el núcleo donde se generan los patrones de conducta que se le propone seguir al adolescente. El deseo de ser independiente de la familia lo va a suplir con la dependencia de un grupo. Allí se escogerán los significados sociales que atribuyen a los bienes culturales que consumen. El consumo cultural los identifica y los cohesiona, les dicta patrones de conducta, códigos, formas de aprendizaje, inclusive su lenguaje se arraiga en los objetos que consumen. En definitiva, se establece un sistema de creencias. Los miembros del grupo actúan siguiendo estas creencias. En los grupos en los cuales, el elemento de cohesión, es la música, las creencias se generan a partir de ella. Desde sus inicios tempranos la música rock ha sido asociada con la rebelión contra las normas sociales y políticas, lo cual era más obvio en el rechazo en el rock and roll temprano hacia la cultura dominada por los adultos. El rechazo de la contracultura hacia el consumismo y el conformismo y el rechazo del punk hacia todas las formas de convención social, pueden ser vistos como una forma de explotación comercial de estas ideas y una forma de distraer a la juventud de la acción política, social y ambiental.